The Forgotten Sister
by Shirahime1
Summary: Kikyo & Kaede, two priestess sisters of Sengoku jidai. However, what if they had another sister? One who had come back as an reincarnation? One who had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru? Posted with permission by Totally Wicked!


****

The Forgotten Sister 

Chapter 1

By:

__

Totally-wicked

Typed by:

__

*Shirahime, the White Princess*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or this story. Inu-Yasha is Rumiko Takahashi's and this story is totally-wicked's. Thank you. 

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first time posting on fanfiction.net. Sadly, this is not even my story. This is a story written by totally-wicked, one of my favorite writers of all time. Her humor is awesome! This is, as she said in her bio, one of her more serious works. I'm typing, editing, and rewriting some of the story. Totally-wicked asked me to tell you all that **the beginning of this story is set before Inu-Yasha and Kikyo met**, so don't get confused. So everyone, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Oh, and leave a nice review! Flames welcomed with open arms!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Glossary ~

Doomo arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much! 

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry.

Hai: Yes.

Ja matte ne: See you later.

Miko: Young priestess.

Nani: What?

Oni: Ogre

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Shikon jewel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Prologue ~

Kikyo and Kaede. Kaede and Kikyo. Two sisters of Sengoku jidai, both are known to us. 

However, what if there was another sister? One who was, like her older sister, reincarnated?

What if her reincarnation, like her sister's, returned to Sengoku jidai, finding the answers to her past?

This is _their_ story… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Kamiko's POV, Sengoku jidai ~

"Kamiko! Kamiko-chan!" I heard my older sister, Kikyo, call me. "Where are you?

I sighed, brushing the dirt off my soiled skirt and getting up. "Over here!" I called, half-hearted.

Kikyo came walking in her majestic manner, looking calm and reserved. "Oh! There you are! I thought you ran off into the forest again!"

"No, Kikyo, I didn't. Now, tell me what you want," As much as I loved my older sister, sometimes she bugged me with her high and mighty ways. 

Kikyo pretended to not hear my annoyed voice. "I heard the most wondrous news!"

"What?" Even though I was a bad actress, my 'I'm-interested' look worked on Kikyo.

"You have been appointed the next village elder!" she gushed.

"No!" 

"Why not?" Kikyo looked as surprised as I did.

"Kikyo, you know why! I want to become a healing priestess, not a know-it-all of a village elder!" How could this…? How could this have happened to _me_? 

"Well, what can we do?" she asked. Behind the concerned mask, I knew she really didn't care. 

Although I loved my older sister and best friend, I sometimes hated her selfishness. She didn't really care about me… She already knew what she was going to do: Become the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and purify it with her 'magical' and, as I quote my Father, '_pure_' powers. 

Okay, so I admit it: I'm jealous of her. Her lovely face, her dainty manners… our father's love. 

Sure, being the middle child was great! No one cares where you are; no one notices when you disappear. No one cares when you're lost and hurt. 

Still looking thoughtful, Kikyo suddenly jumped. "Hey! Why don't you ask Father to give you a quest? A month in the forest, to test your skills?" She grinned; she knew that the forest was my second home. I knew it better than myself. 

Smiling, I linked arms with her. "Kikyo, you think of everything! Doomo arigato gozaimasu!" 

Kikyo laughed, a sound like wind chimes, and we walked together, to Father's office.

As we walked, I examined her face. Our faces looked very alike, same nose, same chin. No doubt even a stranger would recognize us as sisters. However, we had our differences. Her hair was straight and a raven black, extremely long. Her eyes were gray, a bit cold… I had shorter, wavy, hair that was a rich dark brown, highlighted with red that long hours of sun had bleached into them. My eyes were light, blue-gray. 

Kikyo was two years older than me, and acted it, too. Mature, graceful, everything a miko should be. Me? Wild child, raised by demons. You think I don't hear villagers talk? Well, I do. The only reason I probably got the job (that I _don't_ want) was because of Father's influence on the villagers. 

Our little six-year-old sister, Kaede, was also loved by everyone. She was cute in every way. She acted like she knew everything, and now that I think about it, if anyone was to be village elder, it should be her. Although we adored her, Kikyo and I had always been like twins, inseparable in every way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Author's POV, Modern Day Japan ~

"Mom! I'm HOME!" Kagome Higurashi, girl of 15, yelled to her mother. 

To any average person, you would think that she was just home from school. Not so! Kagome is, in great respect, a time traveler to Japan's Warring State Period, known as Sengoku jidai. 

Ms. Higurashi, a family-maker at heart, stepped from the kitchen into the hall. "Kagome, dear! You're home! How was your trip?"

"Fine…" Kagome sighed. If 'fine' is word to use for describing killing a hideous oni, getting almost getting killed, and having to hide from an arrogant dog demon to get home. 

Ms. Higurashi didn't bat an eye at her daughter's obvious lie. Instead, she said in a happy voice. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What?" Kagome asked half-heartedly. '_Let me guess: she wants me to take Sota somewhere again._' 

Taking a sniff, Ms. Higurashi made a face. "How 'bout before I do, you take a bath!" 

Kagome grimaced. "Is it that bad?"

"Er… hai. I'll make you something to eat while you wash, okay?"

"Gomen nasai. I'll go now. Can you make some oden, though?"

"Sure!" Ms. Higurashi said with a laugh.

Kagome trudged upstairs to her room. Throwing her bag down, she smiled to see the familiar place of her 'ordinary' life. 

Grabbing a towel and some clean clothes, she went into the bathroom.

After a nice, long, relaxing soak, Kagome got out of the tub, dried herself, and put on the clean clothes. 

Taking the steps two by two, she rushed down the stairs to the dining room. Her mother was already sitting patiently there, waiting for her.

"Oh, there you are Kagome! I thought you drowned and died in that bathtub!" she said, laughing and motioning for her to sit down. 

Kagome sat, looking at her mother for any sign of suspicion. Ms. Higurashi pushed a bowl of steaming oden towards her. 

"Kagome, dear, we're going to have a guest in a few hours…"

"And?"

"Well, I really wouldn't call her a guest!" Ms. Higurashi laughed nervously.

"And?"

"Well- Kagome, would you like a raise in your allowance?"

"Okay Mom: what do you want?" Kagome said roughly.

"Okay, fine! Her name is Kyoko, and she's a foreign exchange student coming to say with us for the summer. She's your age and is here to learn about ancient Japan." It all came out in a rush that Kagome could barely understand.

But when it came clear, Kagome exploded. "NANI?" 

"Well, the family that said would take her suddenly won a vacation to China and she has no place to stay!"

"Oh, well yeah? I mean, what about my 'journeys?'" Kagome stopped herself from pitying the girl and started thinking about the wrath of Inu-Yasha. 

"Well, I thought that since she's here to learn history, why not let her _live_ it? She would learn better, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but what about me? Inu-Yasha will throw a fit!"

"Well-"

"Mom, if you start a sentence with 'well' again, I will scream," Kagome interrupted.

"Okay, okay! I heard that Kyoko is a very skilled miko-in-training and has some ninja training."

"Jeez! What is this girl? Miss Perfection?"

"No, my dear, but what do you say?"

Grasping for an excuse, Kagome asked, "Okay, but where will she stay while she's in, well, the future?"

"Kagome," Ms. Higurashi sounded exasperated, "We do have a guest bedroom, you know!"

Giving up, Kagome sighed and said in a dead voice. "Okay. I give. She comes with me."

"Good girl!"

"Do I still get that allowance raise?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay… How was it? Good, bad, in-between? The White Princess must know! Please review and tell her! Oh, and BTW, if you haven't read totally-wicked's fics, you haven't read proper humor! Ja matte ne and thanks everyone!

__

*Shirahime, the White Princess* 


End file.
